


I tre migliori presidi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry è stato convocato dalla Mc Grannit e, nell'ufficio che una volta era stato di Silente, può ringraziare tutti e tre i migliori presidi che la scuola abbia mai avuto a suo parere.





	I tre migliori presidi

I tre migliori presidi   
  


Minerva alzò il capo e osservò il gargoyle balzare di lato, facendo entrare Harry.

“Sono felice che finalmente sia venuto, signor Potter” disse gentilmente.

Harry si diresse verso la preside di Hogwarts e si piegò in avanti, porgendole la mano.

“Professoressa, è un onore rivederla” disse gentilmente.

Minerva sorrise e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli grigi.

“Se lei non fosse un auror affermato, ma ancora il mio impacciato studente, le avrei chiesto se si era perso” disse gentilmente, stringendo la mano al giovane uomo.

Harry sorrise a sua volta, una ciocca di capelli mori gli ricadde sulla fronte coprendo la sua cicatrice a forma di saetta.

“Ormai conosco almeno una decina d’incantesimi per far rivelare alle scale la direzione in cui dovrebbero portare secondo la progettazione del castello. No, semplicemente ho avuto molto da fare, in questo momento al ministero si impazzisce” rispose. Lasciò andare la mano della preside, che appoggiò entrambe in grembo, dietro la massiccia scrivania.

“Come saprà l’ho fatta venire proprio per quello. I recenti attacchi alla scuola mi obbligano a richiedere qualche auror per pattugliare i corridoi, per un po’. Come lei sa, questa scuola è una casa per molti studenti e voglio che si sentano al sicuro al suo interno” spiegò la preside.

Harry alzò il capo e osservò i vari ritratti, si soffermò su quello di Silente. Albus gli sorrideva, sulla sua spalla era dipinta Fanny, l’araba fenice.

“Comprendo perfettamente. Chiederò a Ron di venire qui per una settimana a pattugliare gli esterni e i corridoi” rispose Harry.

“Mi sorprende sempre che il signor Weasley sia diventato un Auror, ma siete sempre stati ragazzi in gamba” disse Minerva.

Harry si soffermò a guardare un dipinto, rappresentava un uomo accomodato in una poltrona. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, ma nella mano aveva un bicchiere di vino rosso colmo a metà. Sul vetro di quest’ultimo si riflettevano le fiamme del caminetto al suo fianco.

“Ogni volta che entro in questo ufficio, il professor Piton fa finta di dormire” disse, ascoltando il finto respiro pesante di Severus.

 “Cosa ci vuole fare, signor Potter? Era fatto così anche in vita” rispose Mc Grannit.

Harry abbassò il capo e scosse il capo.

“Eppure devo solo ringraziarlo. Lui è stato uno dei motivi per cui Hogwarts è stanca anche la mia di casa. Forse la prima che io abbia avuto da quando i miei genitori sono morti” disse.

Minerva addolcì il sorriso e spostò la sedia, alzandosi.

“Anche Severus era affezionato a te” disse, con tono materno.

“Ringrazio i tre migliori presidi di Hogwarts e mi congedo” disse Harry, guardando la Mc Grannit.

Gli occhi di quest’ultima divennero liquide, Potter super il gargoyle e questo balzò nuovamente, nascondendo le scale per cui era sceso Potter.

“Si è fatto un così brav’uomo” disse Minerva.

“Penso, Severus, che anche tu avresti dovuto salutarlo” disse Silente, mentre un paio di altri presidi, nei loro ritratti, ridacchiavano fingendosi a loro volta appisolati.

Il Severus dipinto riaprì gli occhi e guardò il bicchiere con aria meditabonda.

< Grazie a te, Harry > pensò.

“Questi sentimentalismi mi fanno vomitare” mentì con tono acido.


End file.
